


Фотографии

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках Aidean_fest на дайри по заявке:</p><p>Т1-44. Эйдан/Дин. Какие откровенные фотографии с участием Эйдана хранит фотоаппарат Дина? Рейтинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фотографии

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)
> 
> В тексте упоминается это фото, Дином же и сделаное  
> http://cs623220.vk.me/v623220340/a731/lUlPahrdCQQ.jpg

Дин нетерпеливо прокручивал старые снимки. Как никогда, сильно хотелось, чтобы не было этих сотен красивых, тщательно подобранных кадров, одинаковых закатов, пляжей и друзей-знакомых, черт бы их всех побрал. Сейчас, когда Эйдан умотал на неделю в свою Ирландию и его так отчаянно не хватало, фотографии — все, что было у Дина. И он был намерен найти их прямо сейчас, пусть для этого и пришлось бы промотать целую кучу ненужного хлама.  
Но вместо нескольких портретов — они точно были где-то здесь — Дин нашел кое-что другое.

С экранчика фотоаппарата на него через зеркало смотрел Эйдан. Это была почти точная копия сделанного в коридоре отеля фото. Вот только несколько, хм, более приватная.  
Полутемный номер, неверно и таинственно легший на профиль Эйдана, свет и совсем другой взгляд. Горячий, зовущий. Дин, кажется, до сих пор помнит, как старался сдержать дрожь, когда весь его профессионализм куда-то испарился под пристальным горящим взором. И как он заставлял себя смотреть в камеру, а не на дико возбуждающую голую спину, ямочки на пояснице, прямо над поясом джинсов, и длинные, расставленные, словно в приглашении, ноги. Даже сейчас было видно, с какой силой Тернер упирался в гладкую, холодную поверхность зеркала — напряженные пальцы, напряженные руки, напряженный взгляд.  
И, о боже, как Эйдан потом прижимался к этому зеркалу, пока Дин вылизывал и кусал его шею, отставлял свою затянутую в джинсу восхитительную задницу и выгибал спину, подставляясь под жадные ласки.

Дин не ожидал, что воспоминания окажутся настолько яркими — брюки вмиг стали тесными. Расстегнув молнию, он скользнул ладонью под тонкую ткань белья, обхватывая твердеющий член...

Полуголый Эйдан — босой и в этих своих невозможных старых джинсах — лежал на кровати. Длинные изящные ступни приковывали взгляд и манили покрыть их поцелуями. Тут Тернер уже, определенно, смотрел прямо на Дина, будто читая его мысли. В голове непрошеным воспоминанием скользнуло обжигающее «Иди ко мне», меньше, чем через секунду после щелчка фотоаппарата, брошенное Эйданом. Ему и звать не нужно было — Дин сам бросился к нему, даже не взглянув, как вышел снимок. Этот низкий, вибрирующий голос очаровывал и подчинял, за ним можно было пойти, куда угодно. И даже в постель. Особенно — в постель.

Пальцы медленно оглаживали ствол, и Дин не сразу осознал, что делает. Но остановиться было уже невозможно, и он продолжил двигать рукой, с каждой секундой возбуждаясь все сильнее...

Снова Эйдан. На той же кровати. Разглядывает не то потолок, не то клубы дыма перед лицом.  
Сколько раз Дин говорил ему, чтобы не курил в постели, но оба прекрасно знали, что это пустые придирки. На самом деле, он дико любил смотреть, как Тернер, расслабленный после секса, держал в подрагивающих тонких пальцах тлеющую сигарету, затягивался, прикрывая глаза, и выдыхал густой горький дым.  
Вот и на фото он лежит, закинув руку за голову, сигарета в зубах, а под другой рукой — на животе — виднеется край сползающего одеяла. Дин никогда не думал, что зажатая между губ Эйдана сигарета должна наводить, как говорят, на мысли о минете, — он и так считал курение безумно сексуальным. Но это не значит, что минета не было.

Этот ирландец даже в свое отсутствие творил с Дином что-то невероятное. Надрачивая, Дин уже представлял его жадный, жаркий рот на своем члене и стонал, выдыхая его имя.

Эйдану даже не нужно было двигаться, чтобы ощущалась вся мощь его стройного крепкого тела. Льющаяся сверху вода ласкала его, стекая по чуть смуглой коже, и казалось странным, что она не высыхала сразу же — таким горячим он был. Каждый жест, каждое движение Эйдана были невероятно сексуальны, особенно когда он представал перед Дином во всей своей завораживающей наготе — он был прекрасен от тонких пальцев в мокрых кудрях до длинных мускулистых ног.  
От вида его аккуратной, подтянутой задницы у Дина пересохло во рту. Он не мог точно сказать — ему показалось или на ней действительно были видны следы того, как он сжимал ее, пока Тернер, по-звериному рыча, вбивал его в постель с такой силой, будто в последний раз.

Дин отбросил в сторону фотоаппарат, чтобы полностью отдаться во власть воспоминаний. Он вздрогнул и замер, когда нежные губы коснулись шеи, а на его руку легла сверху прохладная ладонь.

— Не останавливайся...


End file.
